Diabolos
Diabolos '(ヂアボロス ''Diaborosu) is a character from Majestic Pretty Cure! series. She's the lead villain. Appearance For the first few episodes, she was shown as a black shadowed creature. Not in human form until Episode 25 where two of her pupils betrayed her. Since that on, she stayed in that human / real form. Diabolos has very pale skin and dark red lips. Her hair is light blonde with some white-ish ombre. She wears a black helmet that pressed her head with red pearls and flowers. She wears a black dress with red transparent flowy skirt over it, spiked red sleeves and decorated with red and black gems. She also wears black choker with red pearls and the choker is connected with her dress bodice. She also wears long black gloves with red arm protector and black arm band with red gems. She got long and sharp black painted nails. She has a black staff with black crescent moon and red feathers and jewels. She also have long pointed ears. Personality Diabolos is very strict of her rules. She always order her slaves (she called them her minions) to do her works. Before become a villain, she was nice and friendly. But she's also quite bossy and jealous of other people. Diabolos only want everything goes in her way and she never consider about other people. Background Before Becoming Evil Years ago, she met a guy named Senri. She didn't know who is he and become close. They become good friends. As years past, she fell in love with him and keep it a secret. Later, she introduce him to another good friend of her named Sora. Sora and her are very close and she told Sora that she's in love with Senri. Years past and their friendship grew stronger, as strong as the growing feeling of love she have towards Senri. When Senri turned 16, he revealed to both his friend that he's actually the prince of High Sky Kingdom. This came to a shock for both of them even though both accept it happily. Years passed and Senri told the nation on his 21st birthday that he's going to choose his princess to wed soon because he's going to receive the throne by the age of 23. She told Sora that she really hope Senri choose her. But, Senri choose Sora instead. They married and become the new ruler of High Sky Kingdom. She grew jealous because of that. She feel that she's the one who met him first, know him first and like him first. But Sora is the choosen one, not her. As years passed, the darkness in her heart grew. She left the kingdom with no clue and comeback 16 years later as Diabolos, the ruler of darkness. Ruling the Darkness After leaving the kingdom, she studies dark magic and spells and slowly it corrupted herself. She know her power is not enough. So she tried to steal the jewels from Majesty Pillars but always failed until she ambush the kingdom to take it, but still failed. The jewels are now owned by the cures and gifted them great power which is what Diabolos aims for. Etymology The Hebrew word Satan means "'''adversary" and its translation into Greek gives the word "Diabolos", from the root dia-ballo, to divide or separate. The meaning of Devil (Diabolos) would be "He who places division" and its derived meaning would be "slanderer". Relationships King Senri - her former love interest / crush before she become Diabolos Queen Sora - her former best friend Trivia * Her real name was Ake (明け Ake) which means "dawn" * The picture is credited to DollDivine games and link can be found in the main Majestic Pretty Cure! page. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Female Category:Females